


(DJ got us) Fallin' In Love

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad-like Discussions, M/M, Making Up, Mischievous Children, Reconciliation, Romance, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, dads being dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Tony reached out, grabbing Drew by the shoulder in an effort to still him. "I'm laughing because Janietrickedyou.""She did?" Drew gave Tony a sweetly puzzled look. "What do you mean?"





	(DJ got us) Fallin' In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this floating around a notebook for ages. Finally decided to post it with the encouragement of Tumblr's own SixDegreesofSamson after we saw the picture of them from HoF. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it!

"What are you doing here?" Tony Nese blinked, watching Drew cross the middle division cafeteria. 

"Sorry I missed most of the dance- my last client didn't want to just sign the paperwork." Drew Gulak reached up, fiddling with his black and gold argyle tie. "Janie emailed me this morning. Told me the dance was in jeopardy, unless they found a replacement chaperone." 

Tony burst out laughing. _This_ was exactly like his ex-husband. 12-year-old Janie would call and Drew would _run_ , no questions asked.

Tony _almost_ found it endearing. 

"What is so funny? Is this about Violet's ballet class? The bank _swears_ the check cleared, regardless of what Madam Elise claims..." 

Tony reached out, grabbing Drew by the shoulder in an effort to still him. "No, she miraculously found the check. We're looking into new ballet schools. However...I'm laughing because Janie _tricked_ you." 

"She did?" Drew gave Tony a sweetly puzzled look. "What do you mean?" 

"While they did need a chaperone, they resolved it in like six minutes." With his free hand, he adjusted Drew's crooked tie. 

The gesture felt strangely intimate. For as long as they'd known each other, this had been their ritual. 

Tony even swore they had a picture from their wedding with him adjusting Drew's tie just before the ceremony began. 

"She _wanted_ me here." Drew's eyes widened in surprise as he stepped back. "Why?" 

For as smart as Drew was, he didn't always catch on right away. It had always been like that. Tony found it surprisingly endearing. 

"Didn't you split from Jack recently?" Tony gently guided Drew to the conclusion he had quickly reached. 

"Yes, which was _terrible_ after six years." Drew shook his head. "I don't blame him." 

"He wanted to go back to the UK, right?" Tony exhaled, vaguely remembering what Janie had told him. He didn't go out of his way to get the dirt on his ex, but he also didn't discourage her to discuss her papa. "Buddy and I split last November." 

Drew choked as a look of horrified realization crossed his face. "Is she trying to get us back together?" 

"Bingo." Tony snickered, resisting the urge to laugh at Drew's expression. "She's a clever one." 

Janie could be quite mischievous when she wanted to be. Trying to fix her dads up sounded just like something she would do. Tony wasn't surprised. 

"Dads!" Janie squealed, skidding to a stop in front of them. She stumbled in her first heels, until she could steady herself with help from her best friend, Anna. She smoothed her wine colored dress down, and faced them. "You have _that_ look." 

"Why did you tell Papa the dance was in jeopardy unless he chaperoned?" Tony did his best to sound firm, despite him being completely amused by her antics. 

"Um..." Janie stared at a spot over Tony's shoulder. "Um." 

Anna nudged Janie with the tip of her elbow. "I told you divorced parents hate when you do things like this." 

"Shut up, Anna!" Janie hissed, linking arms with her. "We have to go find Sylvie, Dorian, Alanna and Estee!" 

"We will have a _long_ conversation later, _Ella Jane_." Tony held back another wave of laughter as Janie recoiled at the sound of her seldom-used first name."Go have fun and _leave your sweater on!_ " 

"Why did we give her a first name we've never used?" Drew asked, watching Janie drag Anna into the crowd. 

"You wanted a sensible first name but I hated Jane." Tony shrugged. "Remember- we spent like 10 hours on a plane with our newborn, only to realize our tired asses would actually have to name our kid and..." 

"...We compromised and then realized it didn't fit her in the slightest." Drew's eyes grew hazy as he got lost in the memory.

A realization jabbed at Tony's core. _Despite their long separation, they still managed to finish each other's sentences._

How could two people like that not make it work? They clearly still loved each other. 

"Can I treat you to a cup of watered down Tropical Punch Kool-Aid?" tony asked, making a desperate effort to break up the sadness threatening to flow between them. 

"We pay how much in tuition for them to give our kids that?" Drew sounded disgusted. "Do they not realize how bad refined sugar is?" 

"Drew, she's 12. Let the girl drink her Kool-Aid and eat her Oreos." Tony reached up, squeezing Drew's shoulder for a second time. 

"Only for you," Drew quipped, giving Tony an affectionate smile. "Who's watching Violet?" 

"She's spending the night with Bethany- Drake and Ethan's daughter?" Tony cleared his throat as he grabbed two green paper cups. "It was either that or Mike and Maria. I know Drake's not your favorite person but..." 

"No, it's fine. Would rather have her there than with Mike and Maria. She always comes back with weird ideas on makeup." 

"Think Ethan's taking them to the new Disney movie and out to dinner- she'll have a fun girls' night." Tony pushed a cup of juice at Drew. 

Tony leaned in, watching Drew take a cautious sip. His brow furrowed. His nose wrinkled. He coughed. "Refined sugar... I'm bringing this up at the next parent council meeting!" 

"It's okay to have fun." Tony took a sip from his cup, letting the chemical sweetness roll over his tongue. He nudged Drew's side with the tip of his elbow. "Didn't you go to dances when you were her age?" 

"Rarely but when I did, it _wasn't_ like this." Drew gestured around the room with a broad sweep of his hand. 

"Have fun." Tony tossed his empty cup into the trash can. "Live a little. Don't be such an accountant." 

"But I _am_ an accountant!" Drew scowled. 

Tony cocked his head to the side, as the beginning notes of _I'll Be_ played. Turning, he offered his hand to Drew. "Come on." 

With that, he led Drew to the dance floor. 

"Do kids these days even still know this song?" Drew asked, letting his hands fall to Tony's waist. 

"You're doing it again," Tony teased, draping his arms around Drew's neck. "More dancing, less thinking." 

As they glided to the music, Tony couldn't resist resting his head on Drew's chest. Even after all this time, he still smelled the same. 

_Ivory Soap, Cinnamon, and the faintest hint of Old Spice Cologne._

It still made Tony's heart skip a beat. 

They had been divorced for just over 8 years. Janie had been 4. Violet had been 18 months. 

Tony couldn't even remember what had caused it in the first place. He wondered if Drew knew. 

While amicable, it still signaled the end of their fairy tale. 

"This feels _right_." 

Drew's quiet declaration broke through Tony's fog. As he realized exactly what his ex had said, his heart began to speed up and his palms grew cool and clammy. 

They'd never considered getting back together. For one thing, they always had other people. Then, they'd had the girls to worry about. If it went bad...it would hurt them even more. 

"You've gotten better," Tony commented, pulling Drew back to the side as the song ended. "I still remember our wedding- you stepped on my foot like 5 times." 

"We can chalk that up to exhaustion," Drew stammered indignantly. "I am not a bad dancer, merely mediocre at best." 

"Excuses, excuses," Tony chided. "I'll agree to disagree- you're _okay_." 

Drew cleared his throat."Actually enjoyed that." 

Tony took this as a good sign, especially since Drew didn't dance. 

Somehow, he managed to get Drew to eat another Oreo and drink more refined sugar. He knew Drew well enough to know he secretly enjoyed the treats, even though he would never admit it.

After all, refined sugar was the devil. 

"You didn't go to many dances, did you?" Tony asked, shifting to face Drew. 

"What makes you say that? Am I embarrassing Janie?" His gaze narrowed in concern. "I don't want to be _that_ dad." 

Tony shook his head, resisting the urge to laugh. He'd forgotten about how much Drew worried that he would be the lame dad. "No, Dear. You just have that look of wonder." 

"No, I didn't go to many dances. Wasn't my thing." Drew settled onto a folding metal chair. 

"Janie may end up being the reason that changes." Tony sat beside him, nodding in the direction of their daughter dancing with a boy. "Dorian- she's got the biggest crush on him!" 

"She's too young for boys!" Drew crossed his arms over his chest, and scowled. "Can we send her to a convent?" 

"A- you're Jewish as is she. B- you have to be 23 to join the nearest one. C- They don't have a junior program." 

Tony never thought he would be the rational parent. He always imagined himself to be the overprotective parent. 

How wrong he'd been! Drew was worse than he would ever be! 

"Final Dance!" The DJ announced. "Going old school with Nickelback."

"Come on!" Tony jumped to his feet, seizing Drew by the hand. 

"What?" Drew allowed himself to be yanked to his feet. 

"Final dance!" Tony moved Drew's hands to around his waist. "When are we going to get a chance to do this again?" 

They shuffled around, letting the music take them away. To Tony's surprise, Drew dropped his head to his shoulder. 

He stiffened as Drew's lips brushed against his ear. The man was so close that Tony could smell the Kool Aid on his breath. 

This was the Drew he'd fallen for all those years ago. 

Then, he realized Drew sang to him. 

_That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

"Are you...?" Tony's voice drifted off as the song continued.

"What?" Drew glanced up. 

"Nothing." This was one of those moments where words felt like an unnecessary nuisance. That one song said it all. 

Besides, they were far too busy falling in love once more. 

"Tony?" 

"Yeah?" He gazed up, allowing their eyes to meet. He'd always suspected they _might_ get back together one day but he certainly had never expected it would be in the middle of the middle division cafeteria. 

"I want to kiss you." 

Tony laughed, reaching up to caress Drew's cheek. He bit his lip, nervously shaking his head. He would really love nothing more than to say yes but the song neared its end and people were beginning to stare.

"Oh." Drew sounded shattered. 

"Why don't you come by after the dance? Janie's spending the night with Anna. I'll be alone." Tony gestured around the room. "I get the distinct feeling we're the topic of conversation." 

"Sounds good." Drew smirked, giving him that playful smile that always made Tony weak at the knees. He guided Tony to the side as the song ended. 

"She's never going to let us hear the end of this." Tony's brow wrinkled in amusement, as Janie seemingly noticed what they'd been up to. He couldn't overhear her but he knew she was talking about them based on the way she gestured to them, deep in conversation with Anna. 

"Oh but does she have to know?" Drew asked, reaching over to tuck a stray lock of hair back behind Tony's ear. 

"Isn't she going to be suspicious of you always being there?" Tony didn't want to jinx things but he fully intended to never let Drew Gulak get away again. 

"I'm an accountant." Drew let out a raucous peal of laughter. "Just tell her I'm doing your taxes!" 

"Only you." Tony reached over, squeezing Drew's hand. 

"Just an Accountant doing accountant things!" 

Tony couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. 

It was a glorious feeling. 

-fin-


End file.
